Accidents Happen
by Partager Super
Summary: Everything changed in a blink of an eye. Cath and Levi got in a car accident and Cath may not ever be the same again. This story represents Love, Family, never giving up and choices. My first fangirl fic :D I love Cath and Levi to death!


"Levi, stop blaming yourself" Cath chuckled playing with the hem of her long sleve shirt. "It's my fault we are driving in this bad weather. I don't want you to be with me in the blizzard" Levi said trying to stay focus on the road.

Cath smiled at his effort of trying to protect her. Levi's hand founds her as Cath played with his finger tips bringing his nuckles up to her face and kissing them. "I like you Levi. I really do" Cath said giving his hand another long lingering kiss with her lips.

He turned his face away from the road for a minute. "I really like you more Cath" He said smiling. Cath smiled. "Keep your eyes on the road" Cath reminded him with a small nudge. "How can I keep my eyes on the boring road when I have the girl I like is sitting next to me" He said, turning again to face Cath.

Cath was starring at him. She was going to say something when a loud noise shattered her words. A loud bang shattered both of their worlds as the car flipped. The other lane of the car collided in to the the coming lane hitting their car.

Cath and Levi's car flipped and flipped. Horns went off and yelling blasted through the cold blizzard air. Levi groaned as silence overlapped on them. "Cather?" He groaned as he tried to push himself. The car was flipped over.

Levi opened his eyes trying to find Cather. He was upside down as well as Cath. He lifted his head up and saw Cath's limp body against the window. "Cather?" He gasped her name trying to grab her shoulder. He reached for her hand not able to reach for her shoulder and turned her body facing him.

"No" His words gasped the cold air as he tried to brush her cold hair away form her face. Her head hit the window and it was bleeding down her face. Her eyes were closed and her skin was cold as can be."Help" Levi yelled managing a couple words out before choking agian.

Tears fell down his cheek as he unbuckled his seat belt falling forward hitting the steering wheel with his shoulder cracking it. He screamed in pain as he pushed himself back holding his shoulder with his right hand.

He ignored the loud aching pain inside him and climed over to Cath's side. "Cath, please stay with me. I beg you. Please" He choked the words trying to hold her realeasing her seat belt catching her in his arms.

"Help is here" Someone yelled outside the flipped car. "Help please!" Levi yelled carassing Cath's face in his fingers trying to remove the blood from her hair coming down her face. "We are calling 911. Anyone hurt?" The voice said again.

Levi starred at Cath's face as the blood came down her chin smearing across her cheeks. "Yes" He yelled back again. He heard the man start dialing 911. "There has been an accident, a car hit another car in another lane, please hurry. Some people are hurt" The guy said in to the phone. "I love you Cather. Don't you dare leave me" He cried burrying his face in to the crook of Cath's neck.

*******Levi's Pov: *************************

The paramedics soon came with in minutes but it felt like hours to me. The paramedics insisted I get my arm checkout but I wanted to ride with Cath and make sure she is okay. The paramedic operating on Cath kept yelling things to the other paramedic driving.

We were at the hospital soon after that. A doctor maybe in his 40's came out as the paramedics rolled out the stretcher with Cath on it. "What happened?" The doctor asked taking the strether with a bunch of nurses.

"Car accident. Head went through the class, might be bleeding on the brain" The paramedic in charge told him as she let go of the stretcher. "Sir, they are going to operate on her and see what's the matter, but right now all you can do is get that arm checked out" The paramedic insisted.

I nodded as a nurse came down the hall and took me in to an empty room making me carefully move it and see if there is pain. After ten or so minutes, the inspection was done and the nurse told me what's the matter. "Definitely broken" She told me, as she helped me in to a sling.

"Is Cather okay?" I asked not caring about my stupid arm. The nurse looked confused for a second. "Oh you mean the girl that was in the accident with you?" She asked adjusting the straps on my sling. I nodded trying to ignore the pain from my shoulder. "She is in surgery right now. The glass went through the head in the collision. That's all I know right now" The nurse said smiling and helping me off the table/bed.

I left the room not returning the nurse's smile and to worried about Cath. I grabbed my phone and dialed Cath's dad and Wren phone numbers calling them. I called her dad first. "Hey Lee" Cath's dad said smiling in to the phone.

"It's Levi" I said trying to imagine his expression when I tell him the news. "Sorry Levi. I've been busy and getting old and my memory's going to the gutter. What can I do for you?" He asked a little cherpy today.

"Cather is in the hospital. We were in a car accident" I said trying not to dare cry again. "No there has to be a mistake" Her dad pleaded. "She is at St. Bernadeen's. Please hurry" I said hanging up prepared to called Wren.

I dialed her number. No answer. I called again. It rung for a long time until someone picked up. "Wren?" I asked hoping it was her. "That's me. Who's this?" She asked in to the phone. "Levi" I answered back. Wren stayed silent for a minute. "Please tell me Wren is okay and needs help coming up with ideas for Baz and Simon?" She started to choke.

"I wish that was true" I said grinding my teeth together. You could hear her start crying in to the phone. "She is in surgery right now. I already called your dad. He is on his way" I told her trying to reasure her but it just can't happen. "I'll be there" She sniffled in to the phone hanging up.

I pressed end and threw my phone on to one of the wait chairs and fell back and cried. After almost an hour of sitting and waiting, I got up and started pacing. We were on the way to my family's house when the stupid guy from the other land hit us. It's all my fault, I kept telling myself which only got me more mad at myself.


End file.
